Моравская церковь
справа|thumb|Эмблема Моравской церкви Моравская церковь — деноминация, образованная последователями гуситского движения. Официальное историческое название церкви — Unitas Fratrum (Братское единение), однако в результате своей обширной миссионерской деятельности стала более известна именно под именем Моравской церкви. Также известна под названием моравские или чешские братья. Тем не менее название Моравская церковь распространяется не на все общины чешских братьев, а лишь на те из них, возникновение которых связано с гернгутерами. В связи с тем, что доктринальные позиции Моравской церкви нередко совпадают с лютеранским вероучением и близости моравских братьев к евангельским деноминациям, Моравскую церковь обычно относят к протестантизму. История Гуситское движение Исторической предпосылкой возникновения Моравской церкви было выступление Яна Гуса в начале XV века с требование реформировать некоторые практики, ставшие к тому времени общераспространёнными в Римо-Католической церкви, такие как плата за совершение таинств, Причастие для прихожан только под одним видом, симония и т. п. Казнь Гуса по приговору собора в Констанце повлекла за собой всплеск народного возмущения в Чехии, где Гус уже в то время считался народным учителем и будителем национального сознания. Последовавшее восстание привело к затяжным гуситским войнам, шедшим четверть века с переменным успехом и закончившиеся разгромом радикально настроенных гуситов — таборитов более умеренными чашниками, которые к тому времени заключили мир с католиками. Unitas Fratrum 200px|right После битвы под Липанами, где табориты были окончательно разгромлены, остатки радикальных гуситов собрались вокруг фигуры Петра Хельчицкого. Хельчицкий, который был учеником и соратником Гуса, а также одним из лидеров гуситов на заре движения, будучи пацифистом, с началом гуситских войн удалился в свой родной городок Хельчиц, где написал ряд духовно-нравственных произведений. Собрав вокруг себя остатки таборитов, а также часть левых чашников, Хельчицкий реорганизовал гусизм, основав в Кунвальде 1 марта 1457 году общину, получившую название Братское Единение ( ), больше известную как Чешские братья. На начальном этапе община находилась под покровительством пражского архиепископа Яна Рокицаны, имевщего влияние на короля Иржи, а племянник архиепископа был одним из лидеров общины. Однако впоследствии, подвергаясь гонениям со стороны правительства, чешские братья решили разорвать общение с Католической церковью. В 1467 году были избраны собственные епископы, которых рукоположил в сан специально приглашенный для этого из Австрии епископ вальденсов. К началу Реформации Братское Единение насчитывало около 400 приходов и 200 тысяч прихожан, а к середине XVI века было разделено на три провинции: Богемскую, Моравскую и Польскуюhttp://www.hierarchy.religare.ru/h-morav-unitasf.html Моравская церковь (Unitas Fratrum). После неудачного Восстания чешских сословий 1618—1620 годов, послужившего началом Тридцатилетней войны, гонения на чешских братьев обрели массовый характер. Они были практически полностью изгнаны из Богемии, а в Моравии оставались лишь на землях, принадлежавших князю Лихтенштейну. Многие из братьев бежали в Польшу и Закарпатье. Вскоре чешские братья в Богемии полностью прекратили своё существование, поэтому более распространённым стало название «Моравские братья». Последним епископом чешских братьев непосредственно в Богемии был Ян Амос Коменскийhttp://www.gumer.info/bogoslov_Buks/comporative_bogoslov/Savch/_09.php Савченко П. Сравнительное богословие, Лекция 9 Моравские братья (гернгутеры). На протяжении всего XVII века братья находились под сильным гнётом австрийского правительства. Гернгутеры К началу XVIII века общины чешских братьев в самой Моравии стали более немецкими по своему этническому составу. Этому способствовало несколько факторов. Прежде всего, многие чехи из Богемии и Моравии, спасаясь от преследований имперской власти, бежали на территорию Польши, а на их место приходили немецкие колонисты, разделявшие религиозные взгляды Братского Единения. Кроме того, некоторая часть анабаптистов, в своё время сбежавшая от преследований в Моравию, под покровительство более веротерпимого князя Лихтенштейна, влилась в ряды братьев. В 1722 году Саксонский граф Николай Людвиг фон Цинцендорф, находившийся под влиянием пиетистских идей, получил известия о бедственном положении моравских братьев от беженцев из Моравии. Из чувства христианского милосердия и желания поддержать страждущих, Цинцендорф отправил лидерам моравских братьев приглашение переселиться на его земли, которое они охотно приняли. Для переселенцев Цинцендорф выделил своё имение Бертельсдорф недалеко от Циттау, где моравские братья основали поселение Гернгут. Первым руководителем общины гернгутеров стал Христиан Давид, возглавлявший переселение. На протяжении последующих пяти лет в Гернгут переселилось большое количество братьев из Чехии и Моравии. Многие из них имели собственные традиции и иногда иное понимание некоторых вероучительных принципов. В связи с этим начали возникать внутренние противоречия и трения, иногда приводившие к открытой конфронтации. Глубоко переживая такие конфликты, Цинцендорф решил разработать устав, который должен был определить правила взаимоотношений в общине. Устав обязывал сохранять единство, даже в случае разногласий по вопросам традиции или второстепенных элементов вероучения. В знак принятия устава каждый член общины должен был пожать графу руку и принять участие в общей Евхаристии. Эта церемония состоялась 13 августа 1727 года, и считается Днём возрождения Братского Единения. Моравская миссия мини|200|справа|Немецкая [[почтовая марка 2000 года изображает Цинцендорфа, проповедующего индейцам]] Моравская церковь является одной из наиболее миссионерски активных церквей в мире . Миссия Моравской церкви началась благодаря событиям, произошедшим в 1730 году. Состоя в родстве с Датским королевским домом, граф Цинцендорф был приглашен на коронацию Кристиана VI. На церемонию он взял с собой двух братьев из гернгутской общины, которые во время торжества познакомились с чернокожим слугой короля. Узнав от слуги, что на его родине острове Святого Фомы люди не знают о Христе, братья загорелись желанием отправиться туда с целью «донести свет Христов». По возвращении в Гернгут, братья уведомили старейшин о своём желании. Община согласилась отправить их на миссию, но лишь после годичного испытательного срока, на протяжении которого выразившие желание ехать могли от него отказаться. Тем не менее братья не изменили своего решения, и 21 августа 1732 года гернгутская община отправила первых миссионеров на остров Св. Фомы. В это время община в Гернгуте насчитывала всего около 300 человек. С этого времени Моравская церковь высылает большое число миссионеров во все части света. Наиболее активно гернгутеры действуют в Африке, обеих Америках, на Дальнем Востоке, а также в Арктическом поясе (народы севера). Одним из лозунгов моравских миссионеров было «проповедовать среди народов, не знающих Христа». По этой причине миссионеры отправлялись прежде всего туда, где не было никакой другой миссии. Приблизительно в это же время моравская церковь начала свою «круглосуточную молитву» для духовной поддержки миссии. Молитва совершалась поочерёдно членами общины круглосуточно на протяжении ста лет. Благодаря активной деятельности гернгутской общины, чешские братья, живущие в других частях Европы, признали важность этой общины и необходимость поставить в ней собственного епископа. Приехавшие из Польши и Моравии епископы чешских братьев Яблонский и Зитковиус в 1735 году рукоположили в епископский сан одного из старейшин общины Давида Нитшмана, а уже в 1737 году епископский сан принял и граф Цинцендорф. Сам граф также совершил несколько миссионерских поездок в Южную Америку. В 1738 году Гернгут посетил Джон Уэсли, встретивший нескольких моравских миссионеров во время своей поездки в Америку. Общение с Цинцендорфом и жизнь гернгутской общины побудили Уэсли начать его проповедническую деятельность в Англии. В 1740 году Моравская церковь создала первую христианскую общину среди коренных жителей Северной Америки. Это были представители племени могикан, обратившиеся в христианство и осевшие в колонии Нью-Йорк. Однако миссионеры были изгнаны правительством колонии через четыре года[http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ny/town/pineplains/history.html Philip H. Smith, «Pine Plains», General History of Duchess County from 1609 to 1876], inclusive, Pawling, NY: 1877, accessed 3 Mar 2010. В 1741 году, под руководством Нитшмана и Цинцендорфа, была заложена моравская миссия Вифлием в Пенсильвании, ныне шестой по величине город штата. Здесь моравские братья осуществляли миссию среди алгонкинов. Позже миссионерская деятельность расширилась и на другие индейские народности. В Российской империи Интерес российского правительства к гернгутерам был проявлен еще в эпоху правления Елизаветы Петровны, в 1743 г. После издания Екатериной II манифеста о приглашении в Российскую империю иностранных колонистов гернгутеры одними из первых основали в 1765 году свою колонию в Сарепте (Царицынский уезд Саратовской губернии; сейчас Красноармейский район г. Волгограда). После смерти в 1817 году проповедника Генриха Штиллинга-Юнга гернгутеры из Вюртемберга и Баварии добились особого разрешения у Александра I на поселение в Закавказье, поскольку Штиллинг-Юнг утверждал, что Второго пришествия следует ожидать за Кавказом, у горы Арарат. Почти девять тысяч членов общин, распродав имущество, отправились на восток, но менее половины из них добрались до Измаила, остальные погибли в пути. Некоторые из них осели в Бессарабии и вблизи Одессы, но 500 семей продолжили путь в Закавказье. К 1819 году они образовали несколько колоний в Грузии близ Тифлиса и одну колонию в Азербайджане.Грета Ионис.Немецкие гернгутеры, или просионистские идеи Юнга-Штиллинга Андрей Окулов.История германцев - «немцев» в России Церковная организация Обширная миссионерская деятельность Моравской церкви повлияла на её организационное устройство. Дальность расположения миссионерских точек, необходимость быстрого принятия решений на местах привели в 1732 году к разделу церкви на самоуправляющиеся Провинции. Некоторые миссии, однако, были переданы в юрисдикцию других церквей. Так, например, миссия в Австралии была передана местной Пресвитерианской церкви, а миссия в Гренландии — лютеранской. Будучи разделена на Провинции в настоящее время церковь представляет собой Всемирный союз Моравских церквей (семью церквей), хотя формально церковь остается единой. Церковь насчитывает 18 независимых Провинций (на практике независимые церковные организации), 5 миссионерских Провинций, обладающих переходным статусов и в некоторых вопросах зависимых от руководства той Провинции, от которой была основана миссия, а также 8 миссионерских округов, подчиняющихся синоду Провинции, но обладающих автономным статусом. Каждая из Провинций имеет собственный Синод, собирающийся не реже чем раз в 2 года. Миссионерские округа не имеют Синода, но подчиняются Синоду провинции. Периодически, обычно раз в 7 лет собирается Синод Единения, на котором встречаются представители всех Провинций Моравской церкви. Синод Единения решает глобальные вопросы церковного устройства и вероучения. Независимые Провинции * Аляска * Америка Север * Америка Юг * БританияК этой провинции также относится Ист-Индия * Восточная Вест-Индия * Гондурас * Конго * Континентальная ЕвропаК этой Провинции также относится Ближний Восток * Коста-Рика * Никарагуа * Суринам * Танзания Запад * Танзания Рунгве * Танзания Юг * Танзания Юго-ЗападВ 1986 году четыре Провинции в Танзании объединились в одну Моравскую церковь Танзании. Синод Единения признал это объединение в 1988 году, но формально каждая провинция остается независимой. http://www.oikoumene.org/en/member-churches/regions/africa/tanzania/moravian-church-in-tanzania.html * Чехия (Чешскобратская Церковь) * Южная Африка * Ямайка Миссионерские Провинции * Гайана * Замбия * Занзибар * Лабрадор * Малави Миссионерские округа * Бурунди * Белиз * Кения * Куба * Перу * Руанда * Уганда * Французская Гвиана Вероисповедание Согласно принятому в 1957 году «Основанию Единства», все общины входящие в Моравскую церковь, верят и признают следующие фундаментальные истины: * Святую Троицу: Бог-Отец, Бог-Сын/Слово, Бог-Дух Святой; * Отцовство Бога * Божью любовь к падшему человечеству * Воплощение Бога в Богочеловеке Иисусе Христе * Искупительную смерть Христа за греховных и непокорных людей * Воскресение Иисуса, Вознесение и Прославление Его, воссевшего одесную Отца * Сошествие Святого Духа, утешающего, укрепляющего и поддерживающего верующих * Внезапное возвращение Иисуса во славе, грядущего судить живых и мертвых * Нескончаемость Царства Христа * Существует лишь одно крещение для прощения грехов * Признается крещение младенцев * Признается реальное присутствие Тела и Крови Христа в Святом Причастии Эти вероисповедные принципы не являются единственными, но обязательными для всех общин Моравской церкви. Кроме того, в Книге Установления несколько Провинций признают следующие вероисповедные документы: * Три экуменических Символа веры: Апостольский, Никейский и Афанасиевский * Первые 21 пункт неизменённого Аугсбургского исповедания * Исповедание Союза чешских братьев 1535 года * Постановления синода в Берне 1532 года * Барменскую декларацию 1934 года * Малый катехизис Лютера * Тридцать девять статей Церкви Англии * Гейдельбергский катехизис Примечания Литература * Church of England & the Moravian Church in Great Britain and Ireland Anglican-Moravian Conversations: The Fetter Lane Common Statement with Essays in Moravian and Anglican History (1996) * Fogleman, Aaron Spencer. Jesus Is Female: Moravians and the Challenge of Radical Religion in Early America (2007) * Freeman, Arthur J An Ecumenical Theology of the Heart: The Theology of Count Nicholas Ludwig von Zinzendorf (1998) * Fries, Adelaide Records of the Moravians in North Carolina (1917). * Gollin, Gilliam Lindt. Moravians in Two Worlds (1967) * Hamilton, J Taylor, and Hamilton, Kenneth G History of the Moravian Church: The Renewed Unitas Fratrum 1722—1957 (1967) * Hutton, J E A History of the Moravian Church (1909) * Hutton, J E A History of the Moravian Missions (1922) * Jarvis, Dale Gilbert. «The Moravian Dead Houses of Labrador, Canada» Communal Societies 21 (2001): 61-77. * Langton; Edward. History of the Moravian Church: The Story of the First International Protestant Church (1956) * Lewis, A J Zinzendorf the Ecumenical Pioneer (1962) * Linyard, Fred, and Tovey, Phillip Moravian Worship (Grove Worship Series No 129, UK) 1994 * Podmore, Colin The Moravian Church in England 1728—1760 (1998) * Rican, Rudolf The History of the Unity of the Brethren (transl by C Daniel Crews) (1992) * Shawe, C H The Spirit of the Moravian Church (1977) * Weber, Julie Tomberlin (transl) and Atwood, Craig D (ed) A Collection of Sermons from Zinzendorf’s Pennsylvania Journey (1741-2; 2001) * Weinlick, John R Count Zinzendorf: The Story of his Life and Leadership in the Renewed Moravian Church (1984) * Zinzendorf, Nicholaus Ludwig Nine Public Lectures on Important Subjects in Religion (1746; translated and edited by George W Forell 1973) Ссылки * http://www.hierarchy.religare.ru/h-morav-unitasf.html Моравская церковь (Unitas Fratrum) * http://www.gumer.info/bogoslov_Buks/comporative_bogoslov/Savch/_09.php Савченко П. Сравнительное богословие, Лекция 9 Моравские братья (гернгутеры) * Правительственные меры по случаю появления в Лифляндии секты Гернгутеров в 1743 году. Материалы // Русский архив, 1868. — Изд. 2-е. — М., 1869. — Стб. 1391—1395. См. также * Гуситы * Чешские братья * Сарепта-на-Волге Категория:Моравская церковь Категория:Гуситы Категория:Христианство Категория:Пацифизм